free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Destination
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Opening & Ending Songs |previous = GOLD EVOLUTION |next = BRAVE DREAM |current track = Blue Destination}} |font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Deep Blue Harmony |previous = Stroke will go on |next = - |current track = Blue Destination}} |image = |artist = Nobunaga Shimazaki Tatsuhisa Suzuki Mamoru Miyano Koki Uchiyama Toshiyuki Toyonaga Tsubasa Yonaga Daisuke Hirakawa |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Tatsuya Kato |arrangement = Tatsuya Kato |publisher = |seller = |release = October 10, 2018 (as part of Deep Blue Harmony) |album = Deep Blue Harmony |tracks = |price = |length = 3:53 |episodes = Episode 37}} Blue Destination is the ending theme for the final episode of the Free!-Dive to the Future- anime and the last track of the original soundtrack Deep Blue Harmony. It is performed by the seiyū of seven main characters. The original soundtrack CD containing this song was released on October 10, 2018. Characters *Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) *Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) *Rin Matsuoka (CV. Mamoru Miyano) *Ikuya Kirishima (CV:Koki Uchiyama) *Asahi Shiina (CV. Toshiyuki Toyonaga) *Nagisa Hazuki (CV:Tsubasa Yonaga) *Rei Ryugazaki (CV:Daisuke Hirakawa) Lyrics Blue Destination (TV Version)= - Rōmaji= Modorenai toki o jibun no FOUMU de (Jibun no FOUMU de) Owaranai yume o oyoide iru (Oyoide iru) Deai no yukue ga dokoda to shite mo (Dokoda to shite mo) Kawashita atsui omoi de (Atsui omoi de) Seikai wa itsumo mizu ga shitte iru (Mizu ga shitte iru) Kokoro ga yoba reta saki e Yukou Motto (Motto) Mirai e (Mirai e) Kyou no (Kyou no) Kanata e (Kanata e) Ima no jounetsu o (Jounetsu o) Shinjite Motto (Motto) Jiyuu ni (Jiyuu ni) Kyou no (Kyou no) SUTOROUKO (SUTOROUKO) Kienai mabushi sa wa (Mabushi sa wa) Free! Wo-oh (wo-oh) Wo-oh-oh-oh (wo-oh-oh-oh) Wo-oh-oh! Motto (Motto) Jiyuu ni (Jiyuu ni) Kyou no (Kyou no) SUTOROUKO (SUTOROUKO) Kienai mabushi sa wa (Mabushi sa wa) Free! - English= }} |-| Blue Destination (Full Version)= - Rōmaji = Modorenai toki o jibun no FOUMU de (Jibun no FOUMU de) Owaranai yume o oyoide iru (Oyoide iru) Deai no yukue ga dokoda to shite mo (Dokoda to shite mo) Kawashita atsui omoi de (Atsui omoi de) Seikai wa itsumo mizu ga shitte iru (Mizu ga shitte iru) Kokoro ga yoba reta saki e Yukou Motto (Motto) Mirai e (Mirai e) Kyou no (Kyou no) Kanata e (Kanata e) Ima no jounetsu o (Jounetsu o) Shinjite Motto (Motto) Jiyuu ni (Jiyuu ni) Kyou no (Kyou no) SUTOROUKO (SUTOROUKO) Kienai mabushi sa wa (Mabushi sa wa) Free! Ao ni naranda nakama no se wa (nakama no se wa) Hokorashiku toki ni tasuke rarete (Tasuke rarete) Jibun no rinkaku o sagashite ita ne (Sagashite ita ne) Mayoi goto miraida to shirazu (Miraida to shirazu) Yume wa korekara mo hirogatte yuku (Hirogatte yuku) Genkai o koeta saki e Yukou Motto (Motto) Toukumade (Toukumade) Kyou o (Kyou o) Daitan ni (Daitan ni) Zenbu tanoshimeru (Tanoshimeru) Tsuyo sa de Motto (Motto) Saikou no (Saikou no) Kyou o (Kyou o) Oyogou (Oyogou) Sunda kibou no na wa (Kibou no na wa) Free! Dokoni datte ikeru Nan ni datte nareru Sono (Sono) Mirai e (Mirai e) Tobikome Motto (Motto) Toukumade (Toukumade) Kyou o (Kyou o) Daitan ni (Daitan ni) Zenbu tanoshimeru (Tanoshimeru) Tsuyo sa de Motto (Motto) Saikou no (Saikou no) Kyou o (Kyou o) Oyogou (Oyogou) Sunda kibou no na wa (Kibou no na wa) Free! Wo-oh (wo-oh) Wo-oh-oh-oh (wo-oh-oh-oh) Wo-oh-oh! Motto (Motto) Jiyuu ni (Jiyuu ni) Kyou no (Kyou no) SUTOROUKO (SUTOROUKO) Kienai mabushi sa wa (Mabushi sa wa) Free! - English= }} References Videos Navigation Category:Music Category:Themes Category:Ending Themes Category:Deep Blue Harmony